The Ring
by Shiro Amayagi
Summary: (This really doesn't count as a humor fic, but whatever) Isaac decides to marry Jenna, and goes along with Felix, Leon (Picard), and Garet to get the ring. (SIDE NOTE: Where IS Garet, anyway?)


This fic is dedicated to Felix, the best (in my humble opinion) character in GS, GS2, or pretty much any other game. Poor guy, he doesn't play the prominent character here. If you'd like to flame me, go right ahead. I love them. Flames are your friends...you just don't know it yet. A short note: I called Picard 'Leon' in this story. You don't see too many Picards in the timeline this story goes along. Anyway, here's the story.  
  
~***~  
  
It was a quiet winter morning. The forecast had been predicting snow, much to the delight of Isaac and Jenna. The 'happy couple' had been going out for about 3 months now. Isaac walked down the hall of Jenna's house and up the stairs. He passed Leon as he walked. "G'mornin, Leon." he said.  
  
"And a fine morning to you too, Isaac. Why would you be up so early? It's quite unusual for you." said Leon.  
  
"Well, Jenna's still asleep, and I need to go somewhere without her for awhile. Will you promise not to tell her I'm going anywhere special, or that I didn't want her with me?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Sure. Don't worry about her, she'll never know." said Leon.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Leon. I owe you." said Isaac. He continued up the stairs, whistling a few bars of Route 66. When he reached the end of the hall, he knocked on the door.  
  
"S'unlocked. Come in." said Felix.  
  
Isaac opened the door to find Felix sitting on the windowsill staring out the window at the sky, inspired by the very sight of the moving clouds. After a few seconds, he turned to Isaac and smiled warmly.  
  
"G'mornin Felix. How are you?" asked Isaac.  
  
"Quite well. How about you? Feeling okay? I mean, you're awake quite early for a Saturday."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but I've got something I think you need to hear." said Isaac.  
  
"Shoot, I'm all ears." said Felix.  
  
"Well, you know how I've been dating Jenna for about 3 months? I've thought it over, and I think we're old enough to...well..." said Isaac.  
  
"Yes?" asked Felix.  
  
"Well, I think we should get married." said Isaac.  
  
"Really? Well, you DEFINITELY have my approval. I'm proud of you for deciding to make that choice, Isaac." said Felix.  
  
"Well, I actually have a favor to ask of you, Felix." said Isaac.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" asked Felix.  
  
"Well, I want to go pick out a ring, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." said Isaac.  
  
Felix would never admit it, but he was actually finding himself holding back a tear. "You really value my opinion that much?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I do, Felix. You know that." said Isaac.  
  
"Right...maybe I was just surprised by your decision to marry my sister." said Felix.  
  
"Maybe." said Isaac.  
  
"But sure, I'd be honoured to help you pick out the ring. Unfortunately, it sounds like a three person job. Tell Leon we're going fishing, okay? Oh, by the way, is anyone else going?" asked Felix.  
  
"Yeah, Garet's coming. Is that okay?" asked Isaac.  
  
"Sure." said Felix.  
  
"Thank you, Felix. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." said Isaac, as he walked out into the kitchen to see Leon making breakfast. "Hey Leon, we're going fishing. Wanna come?" he said.  
  
"Ahh, going 'fishing', eh? I wouldn't worry about Jenna, she's sleeping like a baby right now. I'll just pack up some breakfast for us and leave her a note." said Leon.  
  
"Muchos gracias." said Felix, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"No problem at all. I've got the food packed and the note written. Ready to go whenever you are." said Leon.  
  
They walked down the road, finally resigned to Isaac's incessant whistling and doing so themselves. When Felix and Leon heard Isaac start whistling Birdland, they covered their ears simultaneously. Isaac stopped quite quickly. "Man, if I never hear Birdland again, I'll die happy..." said Felix.  
  
"I agree, my friend." said Leon.  
  
"Yanno, if you don't like it that much, you shoulda taped Sheba's mouth shut the first time she whistled it..." said Isaac.  
  
"We did. She cast Shine Plasma on us for taping it up, and then cast it again because it hurt so much to pull off." said Leon.  
  
"It's your fault, Leon. YOU said she should rip it all off at once." said Felix. At this comment, they all burst into uncontrolled laughter. The group walked together, laughing. They were the only band in Vale. The problem was, the 'band' had been together for about 2 months and STILL didn't have a single song. It was almost depressing. They didn't even have name either. Leon had suggested 'The Lemurians' a couple of times. Unsurprisingly, he got shot down every time. "They can't know you're from Lemuria!!!" they would always say, but it never put a damper in their friendship. About 30 minutes and what seemed like 500 battles later, they reached Kalay, and the jewelery shop.  
  
~***~  
  
Oooh...they're there. Is that good? Well, anyways, I've been listening to Route 66 and Birdland recently, so I have them stuck in my head. This is a perfect way to get them out. Get them stuck in your head, I command you. Later!!! 


End file.
